eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Kodia
Wiki CSS Pseudo-classes I'm trying to modify the Template_talk:Feerrott Good Timeline to change the vlink and link colors to allow me to make an adequate background color pick / color scheme for feerrott timeline and perhaps the Feerrott quests. I've been googling all day trying to find out how you incorporate CSS Pseudo-classes into a wiki but with no luck. Any comments / Help on it? Thanks, FalseCourage 12:47, 5 March 2007 (CST) :Is this link what you were looking for? Let me know.--Kodia 22:00, 5 March 2007 (CET) On the Subject of New Users, Help, and How They Fit in the EQ2i World Hi Kodia. We spoke in-game on the night of 26 Jan 07. The subject was changing the name of a quest. I was led to the question because of my inability to figure out how to do it on my own. I must admit that the templates and categories, while powerful, have often confused me as a common editor/user. I still continue to have a huge learning curve when it comes to creating a brand new page. For example, I was trying for a while to upload new Adornments. I had screenshots and filled out a little template and modified the information and everything. When it came time to find a place to put it, I just could not figure out where to do so. I was utterly without an option. As a common user, we tend to use the Edit button to change things. When you click on Edit for most Categorized pages, you get a very simple link of the category template (I think that's what it is). And, you are left without any idea how to add something new *into* that category. If there is some guidance we might create on how to "innovate" and make brand new stuff, that would be helpful. Of course, now someone has put a link to another wiki with the adornments on it, but I'm sure there will be cases in the future where this comes up again. Thanks. -Zagyg a.k.a. Holman of Kithicor :Hi, Holman, and thankyou. I do indeed remember talking to you and your points are good ones. I think what we're ultimately looking for at EQ2i is information. In ANY form. And it sounds to me like users aren't able to figure out hwo best to get that information to us because of the power of what we've created. That's obviously a problem. I'm not sure you'll think to check back here on this page for an answer, but let me say that I've been thinking about this a lot. Both before we spoke, and since that time. I think what we'll ultimately need is a big link off the main help page that's designed for RANK AMATUERS. Something that very clearly spells out how they can help with no knowledge whatsoever. I'll see if I can't think about this a bit more. I have some ideas brewing that might help, but it involves working on a restructuring of our entire help area to set in place a good solid foundation that can take you and anyone else from rank "noob" to skilled template/category user with as little pain as possible. Thanks for the note. Thanks for making EQ2i a better place. I know it seems like faint praise, but it really helps when people mention things like this. Without your comments, we'd just keep plugging away.--Kodia 19:56, 27 January 2007 (CET) I came by to visit and discovered your response. Thanks for pondering the issue. I do enjoy the esoteric learning experience of figuring out wiki codes, categories, and templates but I do hope you guys can find a way to make it easier for us laypeople out here. - Holman :I am unsure if you will read these pages still, Holman, but for what it's worth, changes have begun. For you, and for everyone else reading, I have begun some organization and fleshing out of our Help system, our main EQ2i information pages, some style information, and some policies and procedures. Any of these can be nixed at any time by Ewil. But for what it's worth, the start is there and I'll continue to flesh them out. --Kodia 23:13, 3 February 2007 (CET) On Templates and How to Teach People About Them Hi Kodia -- and thanks for the interest in this. I've edited wikis for a while now, but it always seemed (for me) Templates were never explained well, nor was how to build a template ever covered in the things I've seen. I suppose the basics start with a page somewhere that is easy to find on Template Building/Editing 101: This is a template, this is what it does, and here, step by step, is what you need to do to build one. I'd be happy to poke through this with you (to lend you my clueless eyes), so just let me know if you put together something and want someone to come along and ask a lot of questions :-) LlabRhatte 19:26, 9 February 2007 (CET) :Hi there and thanks for stopping by. I hope to start on something this weekend during my early morning coffee. To date, I've been just slapping text into the help system willy nilly as I've been able. But two things have stuck out as requiring more attention than that: templates and categories. Perhaps I can start some work in my sandbox as a start and you can take a look at it as I go? Here's to hoping I can find the words. :)--Kodia 02:11, 10 February 2007 (CET) :I added a first pass at a simple EQ2I:Template FAQ. It's not intended to serve as a guide to editing, but to answer those initial questions that crop up. I'll be taking a stab at a bit more complicated editing 101 guide, but I think we'll be best served by keeping it very simple and redirecting people to the more complex information at Wikipedia. I don't know that it would be all that useful to teach people the whole of HTML or other code editing beyond the very basics necessary to do the simple information editing or creation we typically see at EQ2i.--Kodia 19:04, 10 February 2007 (CET) :I also added a first pass at a simple EQ2I:Editor's FAQ, though again with the idea that it woulld only answer some basic questions. The true instruction will happen on another page.--Kodia 19:57, 10 February 2007 (CET) What's THAT?? What are these guys? Do you have any idea? They are in almost every major zone in EOF and I can't figure out what their "official" race is... Are they just treants? Have not seen them drop any treant parts for the L&L quests... --Cuksis 22:50, 13 February 2007 (CET) :If I am not mistaken, these are technically classed as Golems, not Treants, but I'm saying so based on someone else's report that these have dropped Golem L&L parts, not personal experience.--Kodia 23:15, 13 February 2007 (CET) Booo, I don't like that answer! I was hoping SOE could come up with something better than that! Ah well. Hopefully that report was incorrect! =P --Cuksis 05:56, 14 February 2007 (CET) ::If you have done the BBM timeline there was a specific explanation of these things. The Treants in the area built them out of magic and tree parts. They are Golems. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ ) 06:07, 14 February 2007 (CET) Well, that answers it I guess! =P --Cuksis 06:11, 14 February 2007 (CET) I found the text you were talking about: *(1164198790)Nov 22 06:33:10 2006 \aNPC 91365 Jonedorn Kilnkor:Jonedorn Kilnkor\/a says to you,"The lumberjacks have run into a dire problem. Treants have emerged, apparently unhappy that we are chopping down parts of the surrounding forest. Though usually peaceful, the treants have turned against us!" *(1164198800)Nov 22 06:33:20 2006 You say to Jonedorn Kilnkor,"You want me to hunt treants?" *(1164198992)Nov 22 06:36:32 2006 \aNPC 91365 Jonedorn Kilnkor:Jonedorn Kilnkor\/a says to you,"No... At least not yet. The treants themselves are not attacking. Instead they use a strange sort of magic that allows them to create huge elementals, constructed from the very trees my men have recently chopped down. I need you to take care of several of these elementals so my men can continue their work unhindered." --Cuksis 06:22, 14 February 2007 (CET) :Whoops! I stand corrected. They are Category:Elemental, not Category:Golem, if the lore in this text is to be believed, but if the treants are constructing them out of tree parts, and animating them, they SHOULD be Golems. I guess they are Elemental Golems? The real clincher would be if they would drop an L&L part. Then we would know for sure... --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 19:26, 4 March 2007 (CET) RE: Locano Thank you! Nope, not far at all! Wouldn't it be funny if we actually knew each other? I used to play FFXI, and one day I was playing it at school, and my teacher saw, and she started telling me how her husband plays, and how she had played a few times, fishing and killing goblins. I thought it was the funniest thing in the world! And thanks for the wishes about the car accident. Everything is completely fine. I actually got in another small accident about a month ago! This one wasn't my fault, though. Take care! --Locano 06:06, 19 February 2007 (CET) you were right I am using the new in-game browser right now. I see what you were talking about. I am going to move my very verbose unrest page to Estate of Unrest/Verbose and make the main page a very tight run-through with only as much info as they need. --User:FlorenceSopher 23:09, 2 March 2007 (CET) :I didn't mean to batter you senseless with this, so please accept my apologies on that front. But I agree that both a walkthru (the main page) and complete history (the verbose you have started) serve their purposes. Let me know if you'd like me to take a stab at the walkthru.--Kodia 20:11, 4 March 2007 (CET) The Court of Al'Afaz I think this article needs to be removed and completely redone... : see: http://www.raidwiki.org/wiki/index.php/The_Court_of_Al'Afaz Our article is almost an exact copy of theirs. I would hate for that whole issue to come up again. In the history, it looks like you removed it for that reason, but then someone put it back in. I'm not saying YOU should redo the article, just getting a second opinion besides my own! --Cuksis 22:06, 5 March 2007 (CET)